


Concha Corazones

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fluff, If i HAVE MAKE MORE WLW SELF INSERTS I WILL, Slow Burn, idk what else to tag this, new relationships, not enough wlw fics for sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A baker and hacker fall unexpectedly in love and but which one has the courage to say it face to face?  The past is riddle with many slow feelings growing more and more. How will it turn out?





	Concha Corazones

Chapter 1  
“Back home...I should go drop by the bakery.” Sombra walked and walked in the busy street. The sundown air was getting cold and she was hungry after working to expose another corrupt company. “I wonder if that baker is there? I wonder if ” she pondered. Olivia was a sly child and to the caretakers would always berate her for sassing back or just exposing bullying and forcing them to stop and pay attention. The caretaker berating and constant ignoring of Olivia’s orphanage never did bother her since she knew her real parent would’ve love her. She would always escape the fenced area they were forced to play in. Although she hated to the orphanage, she would always go in the city and find some new place that had something interesting in it. Though her favorite places are restaurants and bakeries, the food her orphanage had wasn’t bad but it wasn’t something someone would want to eat everyday till they get booted out on the streets. She dreamed of being rich kid and having her parents spoil her with the richest plate she could want.

Even still reality was a cruel mistress and she never did have enough money to buy nothing. That is until she found a small bakery it looked shoddy and sort of abandon but oddly the smell of fresh bread waffed out of the windows. The bakery was almost at the end of the city and at first olivia didn’t pay it any mind but her stomach said otherwise. Finding out that it was too early for her to go back and eat gruel and a having little money on her, Olivia is troubled. Just as she was about to turn and weight her options on which place was easiest to steal from, she saw a girl her age walk out of the bakery. The girl was cute and looked very taken care of. Olivia noticed that she had a bag of bread with her. She decided that the girl was going to be her target and get her fill of bread that day. Sombra smiles smelling the familiar smell if conchas and walk a little faster hoping that she could run into her. She always did think she was cute but always hesitant of how to touch or what to say to her. Even worse is that she didn’t want to hear that she only thought of her as friend. Sombra doesn’t mind friends, if anything she never did have a person she can truly can call friend. She just didn’t want to be friends with the baker, she wanted to more. Sombra remembers about how they first met and how she almost wound being a baker. Olivia was lurking around trash cans and being careful to avoid gross old men in alleyways. She pretends to be a sly spy that’s saving millions of people from world hunger.  
Though she really hopes her stomach won’t give her hiding spots away. It seemed like the girl wanted to be alone and no one seem to be around or least any adult that’s seems to care. The girl sits at a fountain and curls into ball.Olivia can tell with her high skilled spy eyes that she’s troubled by something. This is finally a perfect chance! she thought, she brushed herself off and tried to look presentable and non threatening as possible to her. “Why can’t I be good like tio Manny yet?” she mumbled. Curious, olivia wanted to know what the girl had to say, so pretended to trip and making the biggest noise so she couldn’t ignore her. “Are you ok? Do you need a bandage?” She looked worried for her. At first olivia didn’t notice how cute her hairstyle was and how her eyes show genuine emotions. Taking her hand, olivia managed to let out some crocodile tears and stood up. “I’m fine, and I’ll heal! I’m just so hungry and sad! The orphanage I’m in doesn’t have enough food so I have to give all my food to my little brothers!” She kept crying trying to see if she’ll give her bread already but also trying not to panic. Olivia wasn’t sure how strong or smart the girl was. She worried if she a had tell, since at the orphanage she could always tell who was lying all the time. “Oh! um...Well I would give my bag of bread but I don’t think you’d like the bread I made.” She meekly handed the bag to olivia and the surprised would be thief accepted the bread. She sat next down to her and started eating the bread. The first bite was a flurry of delicious sweetness. Olivia didn’t know what kind of bread it was but gladly scarfed down. The other girl face was in shock and started tearing up, at a loss olivia tried to stop eating. “I...um..Did I do something wrong? Are you hungry?” she offered the bread. “Oh no you didn’t do anything wrong! I just didn’t think you’d like my conchas that much! I’ve been told my uncle that there not good enough to sell is all!” The girl tried her best to clean her face of tears and assure olivia with her hands frantically waving everywhere. Sombra noticed how close she was getting to the bakery and checked her wallet and made her way to the door. Many years has passed since she was twelve and the bakery has changed so much. The small bakery wasn’t shoddy or run down anymore instead it look like a bakery worthy of being in a newspaper bragging about everything in the place. Sombra hoped that her panadera would be there. She looked at the window but no sign of her, cursing at herself for not wearing her talon uniform. Sombra wished that it was acceptable to wear bright purple and other gaudy outfits. Though she knew that appearance were a key part of impression and her job as a hacker taught her well. Sombra couldn’t count how many times that she got found out before talon recruited her. Opening the door to the bakery she was greeted with the smell of a familiar smell of freshly made conchas. It seemed to be a slow day since Sombra only saw only a couple of elderly people chatting to each other on their table, with the occasional rowdy grandkid that looked bored. “Hello Olivia I see you’ve managed to return home. By the way she’s not in today. As you can see it just me today...Now can I have your order?” The old man hissed. Sombra never did like her panadera tio Manuel. He always yelling her panadera to stay away at her. Sometimes sombra wondered if he could sense her mischief like a dog. “Well it’s nice to see you too, old man. But I’ll have three conchas today and by the way I would put it past you to try to poison me~” She giggled. Sombra knew better than to ask Manuel if she was around. Though she waited for her bread and made a plan to sneak around in the back. It seemed like a literal second passed when she got her pastry. She was surprised but probably assumed that manuel didn’t want to see or deal with her in his shop. Getting out the door she tried to pretend like she was on her going away from the bakery but knew a secret alley to the back of the shop.  
Getting out the door she tried to pretend like she was on her going away from the bakery but knew a secret alley to the back of the shop. Mildy sprinting out of the alley she saw the fenced back and made sure to be careful of her bread, climbed the fence and petted the dog that loved her. “Hey Bimbosito is your favorite panadera here?” She cooed at the chihuahua mix. The dog just licked her face and wagged his tail in response but grabbed her sleeve try to show her the way to small shed. “Is she there? Well well manny I found her. But thank you bimbo. I’ll be sure to send you the best dog treats.When I leave.” Sombra petted the dog and made her way towards the door. Fixing her hair and the rest of herself, she managed to break the lock with a hairpin she carried in her secret pockets. Sombra peered her face into the room and saw her. She was more beautiful than she thought, if sombra wasn’t trying to surprise her would’ve made out right then and there! Carefully tiptoeing she put her hands on her eyes. “Hola hermosa...sepas quien es? I’ve missed looking at you and getting spoiled by a cutie like you.” Crooning in the baker’s ears. “Oh dear god. Nena is that you!” She gasped. Sombra giggled at the bakers surprised reaction. The baker overcome with shock teared up and peppered the hacker with kissed all over her cheeks. “You jerk you could’ve at least let me know you came back!” She lightly smacked sombra’s left arm. “Well I can’t help it! Besides I came to steal you away from here for the day.” The baker eyes glinted with curiosity. “Well then by all means let’s go Olivia!” She chirped grabbing her hands and leaving the shed. Sombra was so glad to have liked this girl. Though the question of her liking her the same way still lingered in her mind. It was three hours in and they both were at a familiar fountain. The fountain aged quite a lot along with the two women. “Wow! I forgot how much fun is it ... you know being with you...” She trailed off. Sombra hand was so close to holding the cute bakers hand. “So we’re alone...and I’m sorta glad that I’m back at home... Also I’ve sorta want to talk to about stuff.” Sombra babbled while taking a seat on the fountain. The other woman taking interest stands right next to the hacker playfully looking at her. “Well first I should say..is that I’m very sorry for leaving you like that...I just...” The baker grabbed sombra’s hands and avoided her gaze. “I accept your apology olivia and I understand why had to now and well I had my tio manny and the shop to deal with...plus...” She stopped herself and tried to let go of Sombra’s hands but got pulled back the hacker. It was many years since they both were fifteen and naive. Sombra was noticeably getting into to shady hacker businesses being more distance and risky behavior coming, while the baker was taking more and more responsibility with manding the shop. At the same time the baker kept getting a unexplainable sadness with each thought of olivia came to her. Sombra just left without a trace and alone,confused felt so angry at her sudden disappearance, though with more time she knew that her Olivia wasn’t meant to ordinary and needed to find some other place to truly shine. “I’ve been meaning to ask you and well I just hope you don’t push me away for saying this...” Sombra tries to calm herself. “I’ve had some feeling for you for a long time... and I wanted to know if you feel the same for me because I can’t go on like this. I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend!” The baker stunned looked at her. All her time away from her beautiful Sombra, she didn’t want to face her feeling about her. The fear of her not saying yes was also killing her softly. She noticed some tears were falling from Olivia’s face. Kneeling down to the hacker face, the woman smiled at her cusping her face. A slow and tender kiss was shared by the two. The moment seemed to like forever for Sombra and wished that she could’ve recorded their first kiss. “Does that answer your question....Olivia?” Sombra still in a elated dazed snaps out of it, quickly stands up and squeezes her knew new girlfriend. It seemed like a good beginning for the two new lovers. Sombra only hopes that the future holds more happiness for the both of them, for whatever might come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is like my first self insert fan fic! Feel free to give your opinions and feedback! 
> 
> EDIT hey so sorry about the bad spacing I was accidentally forgot to do it but nithibgs changed so I hope you all have a better time reading this!


End file.
